Justice League Eternal: Episode 2
by Nobody700
Summary: The sequal


'Hope you enjoy this sequal! Any questions, just ask!'

It was night. In a way, Gotham was always in night. Some say it was because of an ancient curse upon the city to punish the people for their transgressions. Another says the evil of the city pollutes the very sky so it is blanketed by darkness. Another says that's complete bullshit and it's because everything important happens at night and nothing important happens on the day. Well these and many more are asked why Gotham is in eternal night. One man has an idea. He thinks it's so he can do his job much longer. His job consisted of him running on the rooftops, chasing after a certain gangster. The gangster was Tiger, a man with a face ruined by a wild tiger attack as a child, who later skinned said tiger and uses its fur as a jacket. Ever since, he hated all animals. He was found setting up dog fights, and Batman was ready to take him down this scum.

Tiger was leaping across buildings but just barely, and was trying to hold a gun aimed at Batman, firing bullet after bullet. Batman weaved through bullet after bullet, but his armor could easily block it anyway.

Tiger: GET AWAY FROM ME BATFREAK! I'LL CUT YOUR THROAT OUT LIKE A TIGER!

Batman was tired of listening to Tiger. He grabbed from his belt a batarang, and threw it at Tiger. With incredible speed, it struck the back of Tiger's foot. Tiger screamed out and fell over, holding his foot. Nothing in his body broke, but it did bruise a bone. Tiger was on the floor writhing and screaming, while Batman looked down on Tiger. Literally and metaphorically. Batman grabbed Tiger by his leg, and dragged him across the rooftop. Tiger was in pain the entire time, with his already injured face being made even worse by the concrete floor of the roof. Batman then reached the edge of the building, and lifted Tiger up. He dangled Tiger off the building with one arm, and chose his next words carefully. He decided the best way to start it off, was a snarl that shook even Tiger's bones.

Batman: Where are the dogs you keep for the fights Tiger?

Tiger: FUCK YOU! Why the hell do you care about dogs, huh?! They're just mangy mutts who slobber and only have one purpose in life... Serving us! So what I have them eat each other alive, it's not like they have souls!

Batman: So I should drop you? You don't have a soul.

Tiger: Wait what?!

Batman let Tiger go, and Tiger was sent falling. Tiger was screaming, wet himself, and would have died if Batman didn't choose this exact building. He had a net prepared yesterday, so Tiger hit it and was safe. Until Batman jumped down, and smashed Tiger in the face with a boot. Batman had no love for men who tortured dogs and Tiger was one of the worst. Batman grabbed Tiger, who was scared beyond belief, and screamed his next word.

Batman: THE DOGS?!

Tiger: IN SIMONE STREET! THE 'CHESTER' BUILDING! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'LL BE NICE TO ANIMALS FROM NOW ON! I'LL STOP HITTING THEM WITH MY CAR ON PURPOSE FROM NOW ON!

Batman knocked him out, and threw him from the net... Right into a trashcan 10 feet below. Batman went to one of his burner phones, and texted Gordon the coordinates of the building. When he got the reply from Gordon reading 'On it', Batman snapped the phone in half and put it away. He had a few hundred brought up, and was ready to buy another dozen. He used it to communicate with anyone he couldn't come to face first. Batman was ready to get to his next mission when he was called up by his personal communications system. For anyone else, it came off as radio songs, but to one spot on earth, was Batman talking. Oracle was calling him.

Oracle was his mission control. If he needed anything done online, he called her. She used to be Batgirl, but after a... Incident, she went to computers. Batman taught her everything he knew. In a year, she became better at him with computers then him. Bruce was eternally proud of Barbara's skills as both Batgirl and Oracle, and he was more proud of her courage and intelligence. In a way, he hopes she would become the type of person every hero would support on. He never told her this though. He never needed to tell her. She already knew.

Oracle: Hey Batman, got big news for you. The satellite is picking up something weird. Batman... It's what you built it for.

Bruce Wayne built the satellite to broadcast over 26 of Wayne Tech tv owned networks, and would give it fast incredible speed. Batman built it to study the stars in case an alien invasion came to earth. Judging this is happening now, the UN should be learning about it about 10 minutes from now.

Batman: Okay Oracle, reading you loud. Where is it coming in?

Oracle: Get this, it's coming to your best friends city.

Batman: Superman isn't my best friend.

Oracle: I never said Superman.

Oracle chuckled a little, and Batman growled. That made Oracle laugh even more, and Batman just facepalmed. He should have just asked if it was the Flash or Dick. Would have worked a lot better then admitting the boyscout was his best friend. Batman called in his Batmobile with a mere press of the belt.

Batman: Oracle, I want you to implement plan 'Justice'.

Oracle was taken back. Plan 'Justice' was Batman's plan he wanted to implement, but she never thought he would actually do it. He always came off as a huge hater of the whole 'teamwork' idea outside of a select few. But she did it anyway. With a few keystrokes and a little check on the computer the entire Batcave lit up with lights and technology roaring. From inside the cave, several pods from inside it fired off. The pods went out of the cave, all shaped like small metallic balls with a jet to power it, and a bat logo on it.

Plan 'Justice' was created in case of an event that required some of earth's greatest heroes. Barbara found the whole idea strange but she was glad that Bruce was acting better since... Since Jason. Part of Barbara thought Batman created the whole plan so he could have called for help. If he could have found Jason before Joker killed him. Maybe the Flash could have been fast enough, or Superman could have used his X-Ray, or Martian Manhunter could have read the Joker's mind. Barbara decided to push the idea out of her head. She still felt awful she couldn't help. She had the entire world's data base in her hands... And she couldn't even find one boy.

Barbara though, went back to what she was doing before she detected the spaceships. She was trying to find the Joker, who has been missing for a whole year. The maniac left the face of the earth since Jason's death. Barbara looked to her side to see a picture of her when she was younger, wearing the Batgirl outfit and posing with Dick. She missed those days, flying through the air, fighting off the mad hatter, and enjoying slow and hidden grins with Dick behind Bruce's back. Then 4 years ago, she had her own moment with the Joker, and now she's Oracle. She much preferred before then after. Almost everyone would.

The entire planet had the bat probes scanning the world, detecting the entire world for the heroes Batman considered would be the best of the best. One of the probes detected the hero Wonder Woman, and headed out. It was in the country of Colombia, where she was in a cocaine field fighting off drug dealers. She was in a compound field with over 2 dozen men firing off machine guns and she was using large wooden boxes containing cocaine as weapons, throwing them at the occasional drug dealer in her sight.

Cocaine was picking up in popularity and Diana was tired of it, so she decided to destroy the cocaine fields. She was using her mighty shield that could block even an asteroid in stopping machine gun fire from the drug dealers. The leader of the cocaine group, was laughing his ass off and snorting cocaine as they were attacking Diana. He was head of Colombia's cocaine production, Snowflame.

Snowflame wore a red skin tight suit with his arms free and covered in white like flames, with white hair and had a white domino mask. His nose was also covered in white from his cocaine sniffing, and he was getting jittery.

Snowflame: Ahh Wonder Woman! Why try to ruin all the good and natural love of cocaine! You of all people should understand why this is a good thing. With cocaine, people stop fighting, they just enjoy the good and natural love of cocaine! Hell, I'll even forgive you if you let me sniff cocaine off your breast! You can do the same to me, so we can be gender equal! Come on, don't make war, just snort up a kilo of cocaine!

Snowflame was giggling like a maniac and used a combat knife to pick up a little bit of cocaine and was to sniff it up again when he was hit with a thrown wooden box. He was hit and saw the cocaine was ruined with splinters everywhere, the dirt covering it, and even a little bit of his blood. Snowflame was enraged to see how cocaine was ruined, and charged at Diana.

Snowflame: I shall kill you and snort cocaine off your corpse! Cocaine will be avenged!

Snowflame fired off a blast of white energy that struck against Wonder Womans shield. It was as powerful as an RPG blast, pushing her back a little, but she was uninjured. Snowflame grabbed one of his drug dealers, and pushed him close to himself, putting a knife to his throat. The drug dealer was terrified, and Wonder Woman let her shield down.

Snowflame: I know about your code against death, Wonder Woman! Give up or I'll decapitate this man!

Wonder Woman hated the drug dealer, but she didn't want him dead. She valued life, even the likes of drug dealer scum. She let her weapons down, and Snowflame grinned.

Snowflame: Good, now you're going to die for your sins against the one and good holy cocaine! Men, open fire on the infidel!

All the drug dealers began to open fire on Wonder Woman, ready to cut her down. But Diana used the bracelets she had to block the bullets with her incredible speed and reflexes. She aimed her bracelets as well to hit the drug dealers without aiming at a vital organ. The drug dealers were hit with the bullets injuring them and sending them to the ground, injured beyond belief. The only two were standing were Diana and Snowflame. Snowflame saw his gang all on the floor, and was angry beyond belief and wanted to kill her, snort some cocaine, and then pray to cocaine a little.

He gathered his energy ball powers he gained from snorting cocaine off a large mound of magical earth that gave him the powers of cocaine. Also laser blasts. Snowflame began to fire off blasts at Diana, who dodged each blast and ran to Snowflame. With an uppercut, she sent Snowflame flying in the air, and he was sent to his main compound, smashing into it and destroying it. He was knocked out with one punch, and he was covered in cocaine. He was happy.

Diana went to a phone she had, and called her emergency number. Steve. Steve was part of a small marine team that supported Diana and his main mission was to help Diana take down the drug operation. Instead, Diana did it before he could, and she called him up.

Diana: Hey Steve, I got the drug dealers down. We'll take down...

That's when the probe went to Diana. Diana saw the bat probe, and immediately thought of Batman. The two met in taking down a massive sex ring operation in America, with Diana impressed by Batman's determination and skills while Batman was impressed Diana could bitchslap a man twice her weight with one hand. The probe was close to her and she saw the monitor create an image, to see Batman. Batman was sitting in a chair, with himself staring straight at Wonder Woman, looking serious and grim.

Batman: Diana, this is a pre recorded image. If you are watching this, we need your help. The probe will show you an image of where we need you. If you do come, do understand this will change everything.

The probe showed an image of Metropolis, and Diana grinned. Superman. She never met the man of steel, but she heard many good things about him. Maybe he could live up to the hype. But the more important thing was helping people. She went to her phone and called up Steve.

Diana: Sorry Steve, I got to help a friend. Is our date still on for tonight?

Steve: Yeah, you have fun with your friend. I'll go around arresting drug dealers.

Diana grinned and did a little kiss noise on the phone to let Steve know she still loved him. She hung up and went to grab her weapons. Also in an instant, she threw her shield at Snowflame. It smashed into Snowflame who has snuck up to attack Diana. He was knocked out by the shield, and was sent to the floor crumpled up. Diana picked up her shield and wiped off the cocaine of it and snapped her fingers. From outside the field, her invisible jet became visible. It was a large silver jet that Diana borrowed from the US military and she enhanced with magic to make a stealth jet.

Diana jumped in the jet, and began to operate on it, and fired it up. She went out, and fired off, with the jet turning invsible, in both a physical and all kinds of way. She was heading to Metropolis, to see what was so bad Batman needed her help

The probes went to dozens of other heroes, with many heading out to help and many unable to travel across the world. One of the heroes even refused, and went back to drinking his beer. Hal or John could handle it. If they needed Guy, they could head to Brooklyn and find him drinking beer in his apartment and watching Breaking Bad. At Metropolis, Superman smashed his fist against Tyrell's gut and Tyrell fired back a kick at Clark's neck.

Clark was pushed back with it and held his throat. Tyrell went to rushing Clark, who slammed Tyrell away with his palm thrust to his jaw, and sent Tyrell flying towards the atmosphere. Clark rushed to the sky with sonic speed, ready to crush Tyrell. On the surface, Batman was holding his self against one of the giant robots. He was in the middle of the Metropolis streets with entire sections of the city gone. After many of the attacks on Metropolis, the citizens has mastered the art of escaping a city.

Batman used his grapple gun to escape high in the air and threw his explosive Batarangs at the giant robot. They struck him and hit the robot with a powerful attack. The robot however, was completely unharmed by the attack. Batman noted if he was going to do this more often, he was gonna have to get more powerful explosions. The robot charged up a beam from its head, and Bruce escaped the eventual blast. It destroyed an entire floor of a building behind him, with the building beginning to tremble.

Batman saw that the entire building behind him was about to topple over... And saw it was gonna topple over him. Batman, if he was any normal man, would freak out. Because he was Batman, he just shrugged and said to himself this is like the 6th time a building fell on him, and it's the second biggest one. He escaped the toppling building with his grapple gun, but it did crash into the robot and another building in its way. Batman thought he finally was able to injure the robot... Until he saw the robot smash through the building and use antigravity to allow itself to fly. Then the rockets were able to make it move, and it rushed toward Batman.

Batman was ready to dodge an attack from the robot, when the entire machine was crushed underneath a giant green mallet. Batman saw the entirely green and transparent mallet and knew who it was. He looked up to see the rather grinning look of the Green Lantern. Hal Jordan, former test pilot turned intergalactic cop who had the universe's greatest weapon literally on his fingers and had the willpower to power it with ease. Batman never met the man but he knew that Hal Jordan was one of the world's greatest heroes, on the likes of Batman, Wonder Woman, or Captain Marvel.

Hal wore the classic green lantern outfit, a green appeal that covered his body and had the symbol of the green lanterns on their chest. Hal wore a mask on his face to hide his identity. Yet Superman was able to do the same because he understood the reasoning that no one truly cared about the man, but his symbol. Though Bruce Wayne being batman is a little obvious to everyone. Batman was face to face with Hal, who had a little grin and leaned on a large wall he just created with his ring, and pointed at Batman.

Hal: So... Did I just save the big bad brave and bold Batman from some junk machine?

Batman: No, you merely took down a machine I was about to hack into. Don't expect a thank you from me, and maybe we'll be able to work together.

Hal: Hey, you called me! I was enjoying myself with my Gir... Friend, when you bothered me.

Batman: Yes, I so apologize I ruined your sex life with Carol. Woe is to Hal Jordan, the man who suffers the most during an alien invasion.

Hal was taken aback that Batman not only knew his name, but he was with Carol, someone no one knew but him and Carol. For a brief second, his concentration was ruined and the wall fell apart. Hal fell down on his ass, and Batman brought his arm to Hal. Hal looked to Batman's hand, and Batman gave him a stern face.

Batman: Don't worry Jordan, I'm not a blabber mouth. You really didn't expect me to ignore the identity of a man who can use a ring to create anything. I know the identity of every hero on this planet... Except Captain Marvel. Somehow he eludes me no matter what. Now come on soldier, we're at a war, and we need a soldier like you.

Hal grinned a little, enjoying the idea of battling an alien invasion alongside a man dressed up like a flying rodent, and Superman himself. Plus hey, maybe he can meet Wonder Woman. He grabbed Batman's hand, and lifted himself up. Batman noticed the ring was charged up, and Hal nodded to Batman.

Hal: Can you take a step back? This is gonna get rough.

Batman did so, and Hal rose in the air. The green lantern ring gave him the power to see the entire battlefield, and saw Wonder Woman surrounded by 5 robots, Martian Manhunter by 3, and about 8 robots hanging around the city causing random damage. Hal lifted his ring, and thought of an attack. He saw this once in DBZ, so this should go well. From his palm, he created a few thousand laser blasts, individually weak but immense in power together. The small laser blasts charged at every robot, and struck each one.

One blast barely gathered a response from an individual bot. The next 500 however, felt like an asteroid just smashed into them. They all shattered on impact, with Diana and Jonn wondering how their enemies were defeated by a random green light. Hal was enjoying himself watching how he just defeated an entire army of robots with enough energy to just lift his hand, and he didn't even have to lift his hand. Hal was pretty glad he was now the cock of the walk when he noticed a large pod coming from space, right at earth. He aimed his ring and scanned it. It was the size of a shipping container, and carried a few living beings.

Hal was certain these guys were the backup, and he guessed if they were sent AFTER the robots, they either had to be a lot weaker then the robots and were only going to be used to kill anyone softened up by the robots... Or they were the elite. Knowing his luck, the elite. The container finally after a while, smashed into the middle of Metropolis, which thankfully was far away from anyone left. The pod was consistent of something that was a large cylinder with one rocket and an opening door. The doors began to open, and a few beings came out of the thing, and Hal recognized each one.

The first was a large stolen golem that was basically a golem that could seperate it's limbs and regenerate if it ate the earth of a suitable planet. The next one was an alien that resembled a raptor with red fur, with yellow eyes and a scorpion tail, with large powerful claws. The last one was the largest, being a one eyed purple ball of ooze with large tentacles and a big set of razor blade like teeth, that was also almost as big as the container itself. The three aliens were also infamous criminals across the Milky Way galaxy that Hal recognized. Each one was incredibly dangerous by themself, and combined they could be dangerous to most planets. Even Hal doubted he could take the three combined.

Hal though was still ready to take the three down, and rushed at them. The group saw the Green Lantern coming at them, and the one eyed purple monster, Glorbax, sent his tendrils of doom at Hal. They went at sonic boom breaking speed and Hal barely dodged them. Those limbs looked weak, but they were pure muscle and could shatter steel like paper. Glorbax despised Green Lanterns, having his 38 brothers arrested by Green Lanterns. He wanted to kill 38 Lanterns to pay them back, and he got his first one! The Raptor opened his mouth, and spit out a large gallon like size of acid at Hal. Hal fired his ring around the acid, trapping it.

He smashed the container at the raptors head, and the acid hit the Raptor. He knew it wouldn't harm it, being like spit to the Raptor thanks to his protective fur. However wet fur makes one slow, and Hal smashed him with his large green golf club, sending him flying high in the sky. Hal saw the third one, the golem, leap at him. These guys were strong, powerful enough to crush even green lantern walls with a mere touch, with Hal dodging the attack. His ring could crush the golem, but it required a lot of power, and he needed it for any other aliens coming in. Glorbax leaped at Hal, with him wanting to gobble up Hal.

Hal however was saved, by a certain Amazon grappling onto Glorbax, and smashing him against the concrete sidewalk. Diana was on top of Glorbax, and began to pound him with her fists, smacking the creature aside with her literal God given strength. Glorbax went from arrogant enough to wanting to eliminate over 3 dozen lanterns, to being a beaten punching bag of the powerful and thriving Amazon. Diana stood up straight, standing over the defeated alien. Hal was rather gobsmacked by how powerful Diana was. He knew she was strong, but smacking aside an alien powerful enough to crush entire alien armies was another thing.

The last alien charged at Diana, and she used her shield to crush the aliens body to cause it to shatter on impact. The alien was crushed and his true body, a tiny black orb fell out and Hal covered up with a green cage. Hal looked to Diana, and he was more impressed by her powers then her reputation. She saw him, and she tried to come up with his name.

Wonder Woman: Power ring?

Green Lantern: Green Lantern. Well I gotta say, thanks for the help.

Wonder Woman: You helped first. Some back up is coming up, and I'm glad to have some extra backup. I'm thinking if we get another heavyweight like you, I could finally help Superman deal with the leader.

Hal: Sorry mam, but Guy isn't responding, John and Kyle are in different sectors all together, and I have no idea if Alan is even a green lantern. He and I had a... Disagreement about lanterns.

Wonder Woman was wondering why the Justice Society wasn't here, not knowing the Justice Society was in the year 2161 battling Per Degaton and his army of giant cyborg ants that had laser beam eyes. Yes, other things are happening then what was happening right now. So without the Justice society, the other hero teams were dealing with other minor threats across the planet. Speaking of minor threats, one man was dealing with one after another in his path towards Metropolis. He should have been in Metropolis in 15 seconds. Instead, it took him a whole everlasting never ending 2 minutes.

By the 3rd minute, he went across all of Metropolis, grabbing any citizen and sending them outside of Metropolis to one of their large bunkers they created to protect themselves. He grabbed over 700 civilians and put them at the front door of a bunker making sure each one was protected, and even tied up 6 looters going at every store. One of the citizens, with rather good eyes, would report all he saw was a red and yellow blur. Every citizen in Metropolis knew the man the instant they were grabbed. The only person faster then Superman himself... The Flash.

With a red skin tight suit, with yellow streaks across his body with a lighting bolt on his chest. When he ran, he would cause a yellow streak behind him with his red latex suit causing a red blur. He finally saw Batman, and went to the guy. He never met the guy, but Superman always told him that Batman was to be trusted. If you can't trust big blue, who can you trust? Well Batman was scanning a piece of the robot, when the Flash went to him, looking over his shoulder.

Batman: Barry.

Flash: Bat... Wait what?!

Batman: I already had the speech with Lantern. I expected you to get here faster.

Flash was starting to wonder if maybe Supermans school boy reputation could be a little true and he was mistaken about Batman. Guy seemed like a jerk. Batman handed Barry a whole motherboard, and began to write a note as well. Barry took it and looked over it. He was able to tell the thing seemed to being connected to a higher power, like a machine that made the robots a hive mind. He knew his science, but he wasn't a machine expert. He was handed the note. Barry read over the note, and grinned.

Flash: Huh, I never ran into the pentagon.

Barry: Can you do it?

Flash: Of course I can, I just don't like committing crimes. I'll...

Batman: Say be back in a flash and I'll make you the fastest man with a limp.

Barry gulped, and decided not to do his little catch phrase. In an instant he was gone... With Batman's cape covering Batman. Batman was a little pissed, and took his cape off himself. The flash was speeding across the country, stopping occasional crimes with his inner police radio telling him of any crimes in the vicinity, stopping the occasional crime cause come on, the big crimes and the small crimes could be stopped. After a while, he finally went to the Pentagon, and he had to be smart. Lots of doors. He hated doors. He took a deep breath, and concentrated on nothing but himself and the door.

He vibrated past each one, ignoring the molecules inside the doors trying to block his path, and went further and further. Eventually he hit the bottom of the Pentagon. There, the country's top scientist were all there, trying to find a way to hack onto the ship. Barry went to the table and placed the two bits of the info they needed. He left the pentagon, and finally one of the scientist stopped blinking and saw the paper and the motherboard. All of the world's best scientist stared at the two bits, and one grabbed the note.

'Here's your help. Use it.'

One of the scientist stared at the motherboard, and shrugged his shoulders. It was their best plan. So back at the battlefield, new robots came into the battlefield thanks to the mothership sending in more pods to bring in more robots. They were also backed up by a few aliens, who were charging at one of the heroes. Martian Manhunter clashed with an alien that more resembled a yellow Rhino that could walk. The two clashed with the rhino enraged at the Martian.

Yellow Rhino: You think a green being can take down a yellow being?! We are the superior color!

Jonn: Jeez, this is getting ridiculous.

Jonn punched him with a heavy right hook that took down the alien. Wonder Woman bashed a robot against another robot, with Hal firing a powerful burst of green energy at another alien. Batman was using his grappling hook to grab a giant robot, and tie it to another. The two were unable to grab the rope, with the Bat Titan drop kicking one of the robots, and it crushed it. The other fell on the floor, with the Bat Titan grabbing the other one and putting it in a full Nelson. Batman wondered if hooking up the Bat Titan to Barbara's computer was a bad idea. He was certain she was just fucking around at this point.

Finally, another pod hit the ground. This one had several highly deadly aliens among them, many of whom were ready to slaughter the humans. Or they would have, if they weren't infiltrated. Tyrell hired mercenaries and terrified criminals to join him. With such a large amount of criminals, one officer went out to check this out. She joined them to take down the entire group itself, and arrest Tyrell. She was too late to stop them, unaware of the master plan. But she hoped to protect whatever this world was so they wouldn't suffer for her mistake. When the pod opened, all the aliens but one were all unconscious and defeated by the woman. She flew out of it, holding her mace tightly.

She was Shayera Hol, police officer of the Thanagarians forces. She had her large wings that were beautiful to look at. They were larger then her and had a shiny silver color to them. She wore a green bodysuit that hung her, that she wore to hide the fact she was a cop, and wore a little Thanagarian mask, that covered her face. It made her look like a hawk, with her long flowing red hair let out. She flew across the sky, and with her mighty nth metal mace, she soared through the battlefield and struck a robot. The powerful mace shattered the entire body of the robot, and she let out a mighty screech befitting the greatest of warriors across the universe.

Shayera: COME ON RUST BUCKETS, LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST A REAL WARRIOR!

Barry finally came to the battlefield to see that sight, and reminded himself to thank god she wasn't against him. Every hero on the battlefield briefly stared at her and wondered who she was, before they went back to battle. The more on their side, the better. Shayera struck a robot, and noticed Hal. She rose to him, and flew circles around him.

Shayera: Green Lantern, I am Shayera Hol. Know you can trust me.

Hal stared at the flying bird woman who was wearing a dress like she was ready to go to a rygelian dance party and carrying a mace that looked like it could shatter his spine. He just nodded, not wanting to make an issue with her.

Shayera: Tell me, where is the leader of this invasion plan so I can arrest him?

Hal pointed up, and far above the skies even above the clouds, Clark struck Tyrell with a hammer fist. Tyrell was heavily injured and fired off a blast from his sun armor. Clark blocked it with his hands, but his skin was being burnt. He didn't meet people as strong as him, and Tyrell was not only as strong, but was also pulling off new strategies that Superman never saw. However, Superman was able to catch up almost immediately and he had more experience fighting people on his level then Tyrell did.

Tyrell fought awkwardly, requiring himself just throwing his powers around and hoping he would hit Superman hard enough. Superman himself though, was trying to injure Tyrell's head. He was smacking Tyrell around hard enough to knock him out. Tyrell, despite constantly healing himself, was running out of energy faster and faster. Tyrell began to notice his hands were trembling. In a few minutes he would lose! So Tyrell did what he wanted to do to torture Superman.

From his pockets, he grabbed a knife. No knife in the universe could harm Clark, but this was no mere knife. It was a knife laced with Kryptonite. With a quick move, he stabbed Clark in the chest. Clark let out a scream of pain and rage, with his powers quickly waning. Clark was beginning to fall, but Tyrell grabbed him by his arm, and smirked.

Tyrell: Now Superman, I planned to use that knife to make you suffer for days... But this will be good. Good...

Clark: Oh shut up.

Clark fired a laser blast from his eyes, shattering Tyrell's wings. Tyrell and Clark went falling, with Tyrell holding onto Clark, and having himself look into Clark's eyes.

Tyrell: I won't even be harmed from a fall like this, but with your stab wound, you'll die the second we hit the ground! Such a fitting death. To rise above the clouds... And fall like some god casted down by his own people. Goodbye forever, Superman!

The two were falling, but the two heard something. The sound barrier breaking. Tyrell had no idea who could be doing it, but Clark did. Clark grinned, and laughed out loud, ignoring the pain.

Clark: Here she comes.

Tyrell: Who?

In an instant, Tyrell was knocked aside with enough force to cause a small moon to shatter. It was an uppercut, and he was sent flying far into the sky, going past the atmosphere and far into deep space. The person who hit Tyrell grabbed Clark, and he was speeded off to the surface. In an instant, he was at the doorsteps of the fortress of solitude, and the person who took him there forced the doors open. Clark forced himself up, and tried to grab the knife off himself.

Clark: You're using too much power. You're going at 100% and that drains your powers far too quickly.

The person went back into space, without paying attention. Clark groaned, knowing she refused to listen to him. She was still new to being a hero, barely doing this for half a year. Still, she was pretty good. She was his cousin, after all.

Tyrell was in space, and he had to hold his throat in. The Suns rays allowed him to ignore the lack of oxygen, but only for a brief while. He went back to the atmosphere, where he saw the person who hit him. She was a short girl, with a small blonde haircut, and wore clothes similar to Superman. She had a mighty S on her chest, with her arms folded and she had a smirk that even the gods would find arrogant. Tyrell snarled, and healed himself up.

Tyrell: Who are you supposed to be?

Linda Danvers: Hi, I'm the maid of might, the princess of power, the blonde blockbuster. I'm Supergirl.

-Epilogue-

In the pentagon, the groups of scientist, some of the smartest in the world, were completely stumped by the alien technology. The language itself should take years to understand, no less the actual gear! They all worked hard knowing they needed to stop the fleet, but they had no idea how to do so. So when the soldiers rolled in 'Prisoner 1114', they had no objections.

He was a class 10 criminal. Class 10 criminals were beings capable of destroying the world itself. 4 of them were in lockup, with them being some of the most dangerous beings on the planet. The one here was the most dangerous of all. He could ruin the entire planet with ease. But right now, he was the hope. They took off the cuffs of the man, and sat him down. He stared at the alien tech, analyzing every bit with his eyes. He then looked to the language unable to be pierced by even the top experts of the planet, and was already forming complex sentence structures. He thought of the designs of the ship just by the chip, and grinned to himself.

How primative. The head scientist was nervous. He knew of the man, but he never knew how dangerous he was until now. The man gulped, and looked to the prisoner.

Scientist: Can you help?

Lex Luthor: Of course. But first... I require a glass of lemonade. I am parched.


End file.
